Resolution
by HaraStrife
Summary: Tobi joins the Akatsuki and Deidara is upset. When Tobi goes missing, Deidara gets extremly worried. DeiTobi fic  for nonyaoi fans...ALTERNATE ENDINGS! XDDD


**Resolution**

**Hi to all. This is my first yaoi fic, so please don't murder me if it is horrible. It is a one-shot, so there will be NO more chapters added. I also highly doubt I will write a yaoi fic ever again. It just all depends I guess. Well here goes… **

**Oh and a note… I'm going with the whole "Arashi being the leader of the Akatsuki" here. I know that the name of the Leader is Pein and is not for a fact our wonderful Arashi.**

**The alternate endings at the end are again, for my brother because he doesn't like yaoi cause well… that should be obvious, huh? So, I put them in this just for a laugh. Hope you like the story and alternate ending!**

**I do not own Naruto, for if I did, then Tobi would have a high squeaky voice and be all things cute and adorable!**

**---**

"Leader-sama, you've got to let him in. He's been a good subordinate and he wasn't under any mind control at all. He's the perfect replacement for Sasori. After all, he did find Sasori's ring. He's very determined to be in the Akatsuki," Zetsu explained.

Arashi sighed, "Bring him in. I want to see him."

Zetsu quickly walked out of the room, and then just as quickly came back in with a man following him. A white scar ran across his left eye. What looked like bolts were in his shoulder and leg. Arashi smiled, it really was him.

"So, you want to be part of the gang of S-class criminals? The 'Red Moon'? The Akatsuki?" Arashi asked, in his big 'Leader-sama' voice.

"Tobi wants to join! Tobi will be a good boy!" Tobi grinned up at the shadowed face.

"Tobi? Do you have a mask to cover your face?" Arashi asked.

"Yes! Tobi has a mask! Do you want Tobi to wear it?" Tobi asked, pulling out an orange mask with a swirl concentrating on the single eye whole.

"Perfect. Zetsu, go get Deidara. Tobi put on that mask and keep it on at all times. And here, put this cloak on." Arashi commanded as he tossed down a cloak.

Zetsu quickly left the room, bowing out, leaving Arashi and Tobi alone. Tobi stood and stared up at Arashi.

"Leader-sama? Why won't you let Tobi see your face?" Tobi asked, trying to get a better look at his shadowed face.

"All in due time, Tobi. Tell me, where are you from?" Arashi asked.

"Tobi doesn't know. Tobi doesn't remember very much. Only bits and pieces." Tobi answered, a bit embarrassed.

"That's quite alright, Tobi. Ah, here comes Deidara," Arashi said as the door opened.

"Leader-sama? You wanted to see me?" Deidara poked his head inside the door.

"Yes, Deidara. Come in and shut the door behind you." Arashi said.

Deidara nodded, and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He looked at Tobi. It click what Arashi was going to do to him.

"Deidara, this is Tobi. He'll be your new partner. You will have three days to get acquainted, then I'll let you resume your mission. Now go on, I have business to attend to," Arashi quickly said. "Show him around, too. He doesn't quite know the area."

"Wait a minute! I don't want a partner! Zetsu doesn't have a partner! Give this Tobi kid to him!" Deidara shouted angrily.

"Tobi was his subordinate. Plus it was your partner that died. Tobi will replace Sasori," Arashi explained, getting angry himself.

"I don't want him!" Deidara said bitterly. "I don't need a partner."

"I don't care, Deidara. There's nothing you can do but accept your new partner." Arashi sighed. "Now get out."

"But--" Deidara started.

"NOW!" Arashi shouted, at the end of his rope.

Deidara grabbed Tobi's cloak and pulled him out of the room. Once the door was shut, Deidara released Tobi and began walking away. Tobi caught up and followed Deidara closely.

"Stop following me and go bug someone else, like Itachi," Deidara growled.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed, oblivious to Deidara's fury.

"Go and be a good boy by jumping off a cliff," Deidara responded as he opened his bedroom door and flopped onto his couch.

"A cliff?" Tobi asked, sitting on Sasori's, now his, bed.

"Yes, a cliff," Deidara nodded, pressing his mouthed hands together for a few seconds.

"Ok! But before Tobi goes, Tobi made senpai something!" Tobi handed Deidara a small pan, then left the room.

Deidara examined what was in the pan. It was a small cake. In red icing, the words 'Best Friends' were written on top of chocolate icing. He grinned; he had been meaning to get some cake to celebrate Sasori's death. Ignorant to what the message on the cake meant, his hand took a bite of the cake.

A few minutes later, the door flew open. Hidan came in, cursing up a storm.

"Deidara! Tell your fucking partner to stop fucking bugging me about where to find the nearest fucking cliff is!" Hidan half growled and half yelled.

"Then do us both a favor and tell him where the nearest 'fucking' cliff is!" Deidara shouted back.

"You can't kill your fucking partner! Stop trying to kill him or I'll fuck you up!" Hidan yelled, before shoving Tobi into the room.

Tobi seemed happy to see Deidara eating the cake. "Does senpai like it?"

"Like what-- oh this, uh, ya. It's good." Deidara nodded.

"Good! Tobi and senpai are going to be best friends!" Tobi exclaimed joyfully.

"Uh, doubt it, kid." Deidara answered.

"Buh- buh- but senpai ate the best friend cake! Tobi made it so senpai would be best friends with Tobi!" Tobi said, sounding like he was going to cry.

"I don't make friends, okay? That's just the way it is," Deidara responded coldly.

Tobi removed his mask and softly cried into his hands, wiping away stray tears. Deidara looked at him. Sighing, he stood up and walked over to Tobi. He watched Tobi for a minute then carefully wrapped his arms around Tobi. Claiming the comfort given to him, Tobi clung to Deidara's robe, crying softly.

"…Listen Tobi. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Deidara attempted to soothe Tobi.

"R—really?" Tobi hiccupped, looking up at Deidara. "Really senpai?"

"Yes, Tobi." Deidara wiped a tear from Tobi's face.

Tobi grinned, "Thank you, senpai!"

"Wow… doesn't take much to get you happy again…" Deidara muttered.

"What did senpai say?" Tobi asked, rubbing the tears away.

"Nothing. Oie, Tobi? How'd you lose you eye?" Deidara asked, noting the scar.

Tobi touched the scar on this left eye gingerly. "Tobi doesn't remember. Tobi doesn't remember very much. Tobi can see a blonde man, and a blue haired boy with a mask and a pretty girl. Tobi doesn't know these people though."

"Hmmm…" Deidara said, watching Tobi put his mask back on. "Well, it's late. We should sleep before we have to work tomorrow. Leader-sama may have given us three days, but he'll put us to work."

A knock came at the door before Tobi could respond. "Hey! Deidara! Get out here right now!"

"Fine! Coming! Tobi, go to bed," Deidara walked out into the hallway to come face to face with Itachi and Kisame, both grinned. "What do you want?"

"You going soft, Deidara?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"Especially for little boys in orange masks?" Kisame added.

"No!" Deidara defended. "I hate him! I wish he'd leave!"

"Really now?" Itachi asked.

"Cause that's not what we heard." Kisame laughed. "'Best friend cake.'"

Deidara grabbed both of their cloaks. "I said no! I HATE THE KID!"

With that, Deidara went into the room, slamming the door on the two. He ignored Tobi and stripped off his rope. He got into his bed and promptly fell asleep.

----

Deidara rolled over to glance at his clock. 7:22 it read. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his face. He stepped onto the floor and sleepily made his way to the light switch. When he turned it on, the mirror on the inside of Sasori's, now Tobi's, closet door caught his eye. Standing there, staring back at him was a man with his blonde hair all over the place, whiskers sprouting from his face and his black boxers setting off his nice tan. Deidara shook his head and picked up his black pants and black shirt with fish net short sleeves. He made his way to the shower. After his shower, he examined his face in the mirror before beginning to shave, brush his teeth, put on some dark eye liner, and lastly put his blonde hair into his signature ponytail. He pulled his clothes on and went back into the bedroom.

"Tobi! Get up, Tobi!" We have to--" he stopped and stared at the empty bed and empty closet.

_He couldn't have gotten to fair, right?_ He thought. _Tobi doesn't know the area, like Leader-sama said, right?_

He ran out into the hallway and out of the hideout, while pulling on his robe and tying on his headband. He ran up and down the streets of the nearest village, calling out Tobi's name, but no answer came.

After two hours, Deidara was getting discouraged. He had looked every where, but Tobi was no where to be found. After taking a small break, Deidara sighed and started for the hideout.

_What did I say to him? I did apologize about saying we couldn't be friends, didn't I? Oh, I don't know!_ Deidara thought.

He passed a tree then stopped. A dark figure was slumped against the tree. Deidara looked again and noticed an orange mask.

"Tobi!" Deidara exclaimed, relieved as he ran over to the sleeping man.

"Ne – What?" Tobi yawned. "Oh! Senpai!"

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Deidara asked, sitting down next to Tobi.

"…Senpai said he hates Tobi…" Tobi answered.

"I – oh…" he chuckled. "Itachi and Kisame were pissing me off. I didn't mean that."

"Senpai sounded like he meant it…" Tobi stared at the ground.

"Well, I didn't. When did you leave?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi doesn't know… Tobi was up all night thinking about what senpai said, then Tobi left," Tobi explained, yawning.

Deidara smiled at no one in particular and put his arm around Tobi. "You can sleep a bit longer." He allowed Tobi to lie on his legs.

Tobi gripped Deidara's robe in one hand and sighed, starting to nod off. Deidara leaned against the tree, his arm resting on Tobi.

"Senpai…?" Tobi asked.

"Hmm?" Deidara grunted.

"Tobi loves senpai…" Tobi fell asleep after he spoke.

Deidara smiled, glad no one could see him. "I love you, too, Tobi," he whispered before falling asleep.

**Alternate Ending for my Brother – **

"…Senpai said he hates Tobi…" Tobi answered.

"I – oh…" he chuckled. "Itachi and Kisame were pissing me off. I didn't mean that."

"Senpai sounded like he meant it…" Tobi stared at the ground.

"Well, I didn't. When did you leave?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi doesn't know… Tobi was up all night thinking about what senpai said, then Tobi left," Tobi explained, yawning.

"Oh, that was stupid." Deidara laughed.

"Senpai thinks so?" Tobi asked.

"Yes, you idiot. Come on. Let's go put your stuff back. Then we have to get to work." Deidara stood up and Tobi fooled his example.

"Tobi is a good boy, right?" Tobi asked.

"Yes, Tobi's a good boy. Now, shut up." Deidara said, leading the way to the hideout.

**Alternate Ending for my Brother (2) – **

Deidara shook his head and picked up his black pants and black shirt with fish net short sleeves. He made his way to the shower. After his shower, he examined his face in the mirror before beginning to shave, brush his teeth, put on some dark eye liner, and lastly put his blonde hair into his signature ponytail. He pulled his clothes on and went back into the bedroom.

"Tobi! Get up, Tobi!" We have to--" he stopped and stared at the empty bed and empty closet.

He contemplated for a moment then shrugged. He then went down to breakfast, grateful that he was partner-less again.

**Alternate Ending for my Brother(3) – **

Deidara shook his head and picked up his black pants and black shirt with fish net short sleeves. He made his way to the shower. After his shower, he examined his face in the mirror before beginning to shave, brush his teeth, put on some dark eye liner, and lastly put his blonde hair into his signature ponytail. He pulled his clothes on and went back into the bedroom.

"Tobi! Get up, Tobi!" We have to--" he stopped and stared at the empty bed and empty closet.

He turned and went to his dresser and grabbed his wallet. He stuffed it in his back pocket and headed down to the Akatsuki dining hall. Arashi looked up and sighed.

"Deidara… now we have to find you a new partner. Tobi was the twelfth one this month!" Arashi groaned.

Deidara sat down. "Leader-sama… I told you, I don't need a partner."

Arashi shook his head and bit into his toast. Itachi kicked Deidara's shin under the table.

"Owww! Itachi! You're so childish! Lemme alone and eat your breakfast!" Deidara complained.

"Deidara, pay up. You owe us!" Itachi growled.

"I don't owe you nothin'!" Deidara said through a mouthful of food.

"Hey! Itachi! Deidara! Stop fighting!" Arashi shouted.

"Yes Leader-same!" they responded obediently.

"Deidara, pay up, or Kisame and I won't help you get rid of your partners!" Itachi hissed.

"Fine!" Deidara pulled out his walled and slid Itachi his money.

"Where's my money, girly man?" Kisame growled.

"I'M NOT A GIRLY MAN!!!" Deidara shouted.

"DEIDARA!" Arashi shouted, threateningly.

"Fine, fine!" Deidara growled to both of them and slid Kisame his money. "You guys are eating up my money for cake and…" he drifted off.

"It's your choice." Itachi grinned, as both him and Kisame pocket their money.

"Yeah, yeah…" Deidara muttered.

Tobi POV Switch

"Tobi's off to find a best friend!" Tobi exclaimed sadly as he dragged his small bag of belongings behind him in the dirt of the streets of Konoha.

**---**

**Well, don't murder me! THE END eh? Please review me. I really want to know how I did with my first yaoi fic.**

**Thanks for reading! Strife is… out! Peace! ;**


End file.
